


Taricha

by ImperialMint



Series: each night brings the stars [marcoace week 2014] [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ace gets his first proper job researching the ecology of Little Garden and Marco fights against someone who betrayed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taricha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of MarcoAce week. The theme for Day 3 was Modern AU.
> 
> So this is a kind of... take your fandom to (future) work day/modern au I suppose. It's a little rushed and pretty basic, but enjoy anyway. Unbetaed so if you see mistakes I'd appreciate you letting me know!

“Ace!” a voice whined and Ace looked over his shoulder, smiling as Luffy shuffled forwards, arms outstretched. Ace hugged him tightly.

“I’m only going for six months. I’ll be back before you know it!” Luffy looked at him with wide eyes, before he grinned, tipping his treasured hat back slightly.

“It’s always been your dream,” he said, hugging Ace tightly one last time. “Send me food!”

Ace waved him off, rolling his eyes at the comment. He doubted that they would allow him to send food to Fuusha all the way from Little Garden, but he’d try for Luffy’s sake. He wasn’t sure there would even be a lot of food, he was hardly travelling half way across the world to sample cuisine.

He was ushered onto the plane with wide smiles and polite greetings, and Ace took his seat beside an elderly lady. She smiled at him and offered him a boiled sweet for the ascent, which Ace took, before he plugged his earphones in and looked out of the window.

It had been a long while coming, this journey. Since he’d graduated, Ace had been scouring research opportunities and finally found something worth committing his time to. Six months on the island of Little Garden working to conserve the native species. Six months’ worth of research, on a tropical island. It was a dream (and the pay wasn’t too bad either, especially for an entry level).

Ace exited the plane groggy and with dark shadows under his eyes. It had been a long flight and he stumbled to collect his baggage, watching dimly as bags begun loading onto the carousel. He found his easily (flame-printed suitcases were the easiest to spot), and Ace trundled slowly through customs and then out to meet his guide.

He peered through the crowd for his name on a sign and brightened when he saw a man waiting for him.

“Hi, I’m Ace,” he said, reinvigorated now he was getting started.

“Thatch,” the man greeted with a wide smile, scrunching the sign up in a ball. “I’m the staff coordinator, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Ace had spoken to Thatch a few times by email and phone. He seemed like a nice guy and had been extremely helpful.

“We’ll get you set up tonight and introduce you to everyone over dinner. You’re our only volunteer so far; we have a few students who are studying under our researchers, so we’ll have to find someone for you to study under while you’re here.” Thatch nodded to Ace’s suitcase. “Want me to take that for you?”

Ace shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ve got it.”

They set off at a brisk pace, Thatch guiding them over to a large vehicle, suitable for rugged terrain. While they’d be working in the jungle, the research centre was far from the local towns and it took them almost two hours to reach the collection of huts and makeshift ecology tables set up.

A few people looked up and waved as Thatch passed.

“You won’t be involved with everyone,” he said as he guided Ace to a hut. “But I’ll have whoever’s supervising you run you through the important teams. As you know we’re here to produce a report on why Blackbeard’s men shouldn’t be allowed to tear down this forest. The reason… wasn’t disclosed when you applied, but now you’re here we can tell you.”

Thatch’s voice was low and Ace knew this wasn’t just about researching exciting species and mapping Little Garden’s ecology.

“Blackbeard wants to turn Little Garden into an oil plantation. He’s a nasty piece of work, willing to do whatever it takes to get his way.” Thatch sighed. “This report should convince the government to make Little Garden a protected sanctuary. There are no people inhabiting the island and there are many species only found here – if Blackbeard gets this land then I fear for our world.” 

Thatch clapped Ace on the shoulder. “But never mind me. You get settled in, have a wander around base if you like, dinner will be in a few hours.”

It didn’t take long for Ace to unpack and he set out of the hut, wandering over to a marquee that looked to be the dining area.

“You must be Ace,” a man with thick, black hair said. “I’m Jinbe, the leading limnologist here.” He smiled and Ace shook his offered hand, bowing his head.

Jinbe led Ace to the table. Papers spread across it and Jinbe gave a murmur of disapproval.

“Blackbeard is run by a man named Teach. He used to work with us until we secured the Little Garden project.” Jinbe sighed, picking up the papers, headlines proclaiming that Blackbeard’s popularity was increasing and he had set his sights on affordable energy.

Ace reckoned it was only affordable because he’d be overworking underpaid people and destroying an island in the process.

“He’d only been with us to find the best location for his logging and oil company. As soon as we were granted permission to research Little Garden, Teach left and began his plan to tear this forest down.” Jinbe patted Ace’s shoulder and sat next to him.

“I’m not trying to scare you, I just want you to know how it is. I want you to know that what you’re doing here is important.” Jinbe held up his hand to someone else, beckoning them over. “I work with Namur here, though he’s all about fish.” 

Namur grinned. “It comes in handy when fish is on the menu,” he said and Jinbe raised his eyebrows quickly, smiling.

“I haven’t been assigned to any one yet,” Ace said, hoping that he’d be able to work with Jinbe. He was a nice guy and while fresh water wasn’t particularly what Ace wanted to work in permanently, it would be an unequalled opportunity.

“Namur has his student,” Jinbe said, resting an elbow on the table and his hand on his palm. “And we’re leaving for a week-long expedition tomorrow. Thatch wouldn’t let us take you – but when we’re back, make sure you come with me for a day at least. You should see if you can get everyone to take you on for a while if you’re not sure what you like most.”

Ace nodded slowly. He had an idea of what he wanted to do. Mammals weren’t his interest, plus he’d likely only find small mammals here. Perhaps reptiles and amphibians, fish could be a challenge too – though he’d likely prefer the company to the research.

“Namur,” Jinbe said, turning to look at his colleague. “Is there anyone who doesn’t have a support?”

Namur paused from sorting out a bag of equipment, hand resting on his hip.

“Ornithology probably,” Namur said, raising an eyebrow. Jinbe made a noise of agreement, though it didn’t sound pleased.

“If you wanted a more permanent placement – and that might be better for you to start off with, get your skills up a level – then you could try ornithology first. The lead is a bit…”Jinbe broke off.

“Picky?” Namur supplied and Jinbe shrugged lightly.

“We’ll use that for now. The lead ornithologist is a bit picky, but he’s the best in the field. If there’s anything you want to know about birds, he’s your man.” Jinbe still looked a little concerned and Ace smiled.

“I’ll try there first then. I’ve worked with birds before,” and he had, working on a local reintroduction plan. They’d been successful, their work based off of a pioneer study run on an island not dissimilar to this one.

“How stubborn are you?” Namur asked and Ace looked at him in amusement, assuming it was an inside joke. Namur’s face was completely serious, however, and Ace's eyes flicked to Jinbe for an explanation.

“Just… if you want to work on it, don’t take no for an answer.” Jinbe’s voice was tired and Ace wondered what horrors awaited him within camp.

Still. First on the agenda was dinner.

**.**

The ornithology section shared half a desk with the mammals – Ace had met the head of the mammals, Izo, who had given him a tour of the work space, declaring clearly that the bird freaks were to stay away from his precious rodents with a laugh. They had another desk to themselves, three small cages set up. One was filled as the researchers took data and Ace had had the pleasure to see them releasing a tagged finch the night before.

Thatch was beside him as Ace marched to the bird section, ignoring the field guides and the curious looks from other departments. Vista, the lead herpetologist, nudged the serious0faced Jozu, distracting him from insects to watch Ace.

“Your division could use a helper,” Thatch said with a wide smile and one of the ornithologists shrugged.

“We’d appreciate the help, but it’s not up to us.” She looked at Ace apologetically and returned to logging information on a spreadsheet. “You’ll want to head to the observing hut. He’s just doing paperwork there so don’t worry about disturbing him.”

Ace looked at Thatch, who sighed and nodded.

“Got good boots on?” Ace nodded. “Good. Let’s go track ourselves an ornithologist.”

The observing hut was a good thirty minute walk from the camp. Paths had been made through the jungle, but it was still hard work, especially as Thatch warned him of venomous snakes. They got there though and Thatch rubbed the back of his neck.

“It would be best if you went in alone. I’ll head back, stay with him until he’s done. Rule number one! Never walk alone.” Thatch paused. “Unless you’re me.”

The hut door swung open as Ace rapped his knuckles against it, smooth wood shifting under his hand. He could see a man sitting at a desk and he looked up, looking past Ace to Thatch.

“I shall leave you two to it,” Thatch said, turning to go.

“Wait,” the man said, voice low. “If you’re leaving this one here then you’ll need to take someone back with you. Stefan!”

There was a scrabble of claws against wood and a dog came charging from the room, tail wagging happily as it caught sight of Thatch. It greeted him first before turning to Ace, standing up on its hind legs and shoving its moustached muzzle into Ace’s belly, full of excitement.

“He’s Whitebeard’s,” Thatch said and Ace scratched behind the dog’s ear. “Oyaji lets him out in the day though. Come on,” Thatch said to the dog and Stefan trotted happily behind him, leaving Ace alone with Marco.

“My name’s Ace,” he began, hefting his rucksack higher on his shoulders and stepping into the hut. Ace closed the door behind him and smiled. He clearly wasn’t welcome and Ace wondered why this man has such a massive stick up his arse.

“Jinbe told me you were looking to join a section and that my section could use someone like you.” The man’s voice was calm, soothing, but it didn’t hide the irritation. “I don’t take useless kids on.”

Oh Ace was no useless kid.

“I can get you a copy of my CV if you like,” he began and the man looked him up and down, setting his pen down. “Or you could watch me work. I don’t know everything, but I’m a quick learner. I’ve worked with birds before, Fuusha sparrows, CMC and all measurements included.”

“You were on the Fuusha project?” the man said, voice curious. Ace nodded and he sat back in his chair picking his pen up and tapping it on the desk. Rows and rows of books sat on shelves before him and he hummed.

“My name’s Marco.” He paused. “Jinbe lied when he told you the ornithology section could use you.”

Ace was about to protest when Marco held a hand up.

“The section is fine, they’re meeting their targets and they’ll finish in time. What Jinbe meant was that I needed someone. I’m the lead ornithologist and while I consult the team if they need me, I’m working on another project entirely.” Marco flicked through the sheets of paper on his desk, frowning and pulling a book out instead.

“There is a bird on this island that we believe resides only on Little Garden and has no other relatives.” The book showed a deep blue bird, around the size of a sparrow. It was small and stubby, large feet marking it as a non-passerine species. It was unusual and striking, tail feathers unusually long for its size.

“You’ll be working with me. You can help anyone else you want to, but we’ll be out in the field a lot. I’d like to capture one of the birds, take some samples, measurements, the standards and then release it.” Marco’s voice was firm and Ace handed the book back.

“You’re _the_ Marco, aren’t you,” he said and Marco raised an eyebrow, saying it all.

Ace nodded to himself. He’d gone from hapless helper to studying under one of the greatest ornithologists of the era. Marco was known for his revolutionary studies, bringing back unimaginable species from the brink of extinction. He could balance studbooks with ease and smoothed negotiations, convincing private collectors to allow their birds to be bred from and zoos to expand their gene pools. He was a genius, not just with the birds themselves but also with the people connected to them.

“It’s a pleasure to be working under you,” he said, taking a seat and letting Marco explain what they’d be doing.”

**.**

Research was fucking hard work, Ace decided. He loved it, but after being bitten to death all day and forced to eat meagre rations, he was a little irritated. Still, he helped Marco set up their shared tent, wiping sweat from his brow and looking up at the canopies above.

“The largest predators are about the size of Stefan and won’t bother with us,” Marco said as he unpacked their sleeping bags. “We’ll be okay on the ground tonight.”

They’d come to the eastern side of the island after Jozu had come back from an insect search with sightings of a small, blue bird. Marco had set off right away with Ace, pointing out the forest as they walked. Ace had learnt a lot over the past few days, all of it invaluable.

“I never meant to be standoffish, by the way,” Marco said suddenly. “My last understudy… ended badly.”

Ace didn’t say anything and set their little portable camp heater up, getting ready to warm beans for dinner. It was hardly gourmet cuisine, but it was something. 

“Jinbe told me before we left,” Ace admitted and Marco huffed, sitting on the floor next to Ace. They had settled in a clearing not too far from a clear stream. Ace planned to have a wash in that later.

“He told me that Blackbeard helped you for years, that you two were a great team.” Ace’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah,” Marco said, giving a dry huff of laughter. “And when he ran off back to his company, do you know what he said? He asked if I wanted to join him.”

Marco ducked his head, running a hand from the nape of his neck to his forehead.

“As if I’d betray the life I’m trying to protect for a bit of money. Money can’t buy extinction back.” He looked at Ace, nodding to the beans.

“I have a better colleague now anyway. Teach had no love for the delicate nature. He’d tramp through the forest to the end goal instead of stopping to look around. You,” Marco said, eyes clear. “Are going to do great things.”

Ace looked down, trying to think of the beans. It was impossible though, under Marco’s gaze and his praise. He liked Marco, he was nothing as the others had warned him of at the start, and there was a sadness still lingering from Teach’s betrayal.

“We’ll both do great things,” he said instead and Marco smiled widely, taking the beans off the heat and sharing them between two bowls, touch lingering on Ace’s hands for a moment.

“We need to find the bird first,” Ace said with a laugh, his words echoed in the forest by a peeping call, one they recognised well.

The bird was nowhere to be seen, but it could be heard and that meant Jozu’s sighting report was correct. The real work would begin tomorrow. Marco looked at him before returning his gaze to the forest, mouth open slightly as he peered around the darkening trees.

“Our adventure starts properly tomorrow,” he whispered, excitement clear when he turned his head and caught Ace’s eyes.

“I’m ready,” Ace replied, staring out into the canopy of trees and taking a deep breath. 

Perhaps he’d talk to Thatch, see if he could sign on to Whitebeard’s team more permanently.

**.**


End file.
